


Think About It

by astrograysons



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More characters to come, Pining, Reader-Insert, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrograysons/pseuds/astrograysons
Summary: so basically this is one giant book full of all my dc universe imagines and will be imagines. i'll add more to the tags as more imagines and stuff is posted.(this won't be updated much until probably...summer, mostly because of school, partly because of writer's block.)





	1. Bucket Trouble (J.T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i just really love fluff ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Hey Jay,” you shouted from the bathroom, “Can you help me with this?”

You listened closely as you heard his say a simple ‘sure babe’ before the TV paused and the sound of his footsteps came closer and closer.

He had barely made it through the door before he erupted into a fit of loud laughter.

“Oh-oh my god…” he stopped laughing for a second and looked at you, stuck in his old red bucket helmet, before cracking up again.

“Jason this isn’t,” you paused to snicker a little, “look – this isn’t funny.”

“I know babe but I just can’t seem to stop laughing.” He said in between chuckles. You laughed along, starting up a whole new round of loud, clapping, laughter.

After about 5 minutes Jason wiped a couple tears from his eyes, “How did you even get stuck?”

“Well…” you paused, cringing at your own actions, “I always wondered how you saw through this thing and I thought; 'Well then try it on.' I didn't think I'd get stuck!”

“You know, you could’ve just asked…” he tugged softly at the helmet and with a little  _swoof_  it came off your head.

“Yeah, but then we wouldn’t have had this amazing experience.”

He held the helmet and examined it, a soft smile tugging at his lips, “When you said you needed help I assumed it was something serious, not bucket trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> expect more domestic! jason because i love my boy and i just want him happy


	2. I Tried (B.W)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst!!!!!!!
> 
> the prompt was "you know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. but nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with her."

Bruce wasn’t a good man. He tried, oh God did he try, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t when he switched girlfriends every week. He wasn’t when he decided to send children out to fight crime. He wasn’t, he wasn’t, he wasn’t. The list could go on and on.

But he tried. He tried when he donated more and more money to various charities every week. He tried when he found out that a young boy had been orphaned and took him in. He tried so hard.

He tried harder when you became a constant in his life.

But as he kissed the raven-haired woman in front of him with a fire that reminded him of fighting for Gotham, he wasn’t trying.

You knew before you saw him. Everyone had warned you. “He’ll break your heart.” “He’s not made for real relationships.” “Don’t put yourself through that.” Yet here you were. Sitting on top of the bed inside your shared room as you tried not to worry.

You tried not to worry when he was 3 hours past when he said he was coming home. You tried not to worry when 3 became 4. When 4 became 5. When he came stumbling through the doorway smelling like strawberries and flowers. When you looked at him and no longer felt at home. When you looked at him and felt like someone had broken into your house and stolen everything.

“Was it Kylie?” You asked softly. You’d seen two people in love before. The way their eyes light up and they can’t help but smile. He looked at her like that. Every day for the past month.

You knew.

And he knew you knew.

“I’m so…”

“Please.” You weren’t crying and he was worried. Crying is healthy, crying means that eventually, you’ll feel better.

Crying means that maybe you’ll give him another chance.

You continued,  **“You know, it hurt when I realized that you’re not in love with me. But nothing can compare to the pain I felt when I saw you fall in love with her.”**

Bruce didn’t respond. What could he say?

You took his silence as a sign to continue. But what could you say? He broke your heart.

With nothing but a heavy, dead feeling heart you reached for your pillow and slid it under your arm.

“I’m going to go sleep in another room.” You walked over to the door, “Goodnight Bruce. I, um, I still love you.” And you did, You still loved with all your being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending was a mess (sorry)


	3. I Love You (J.T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jason todd cuddle sunday. im sad.

There are a lot of things you have in your life that you don’t think you deserve:  
Being able to watch Superman fly across the sky, an incredible symbol of hope.  
Watching the sun come up and the planet come back to life.  
And above all, Jason Todd.

You both were laying on your sides, Jason’s arm hanging securely around your waist. You could hear his easy breathing and it soothed you, knowing that after everything he’s been through he’s at peace.

After a couple minutes, he starts to shift and the words are tumbling out of your mouth before you can think, “Please don’t go.”

And he stares at you. Not because he’s freaked out, but because sometimes he forgets that he’s loved. Sometimes he forgets that someone loves him so much that they just want to hug him for a while.

He nods and settles back down, pulling you closer. You can hear the birds outside, the sounds of Gotham, Darth Vader’s boots, Jason’s heartbeat, and your own heartbeat.

And there’s nowhere you’d rather be.


	4. Tranquility (D.G)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i love him

nights like these are dick’s favorite thing.

he’d taken the night off, making a deal with jason that cost him a month’s worth of laundry but it was worth it, he thinks.

the window was cracked open a bit, the warm summer breeze blowing through. the sound of gotham, sirens and honking, filled the air around him.

the tv was muted so that you could sleep. ‘it’s quite ironic,’ he thought, ‘that  _you_  picked the movie and told  _me_  not to fall asleep.’ but he wasn’t worried about it.

you’d made a bed out of him, not that he minds. your head resting on his chest and arms wrapped around him as he stroked your hair, his eyes trained on the screen as he read the subtitles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally only write fluff lol
> 
> i also can't write anything that's more than 200 words yikes


	5. Speechless (B.A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 ways to say i love you #56: “It brings out your eyes”

If Barry had to guess, he’s heard it about a thousand times. “If you have something to say, say it, because you never know how much time you have left.”

That definitely applied double to him because he's The Flash.

But, then you show up outside his apartment with two outfits and a cosmetics bag. "I have a date and I _really_ like them," you say and he doesn’t even think before stepping aside.

It’s almost like he’s on autopilot as he takes a seat on his couch waiting for you to come out. He then that he realizes that he’s high off this feeling. The feeling that this is what it would be like if you two were dating, you getting ready and him waiting for you. (He’d wait a million years for you.)

You step out in a green outfit that he's fond of. He remembers you wore it at some CCPD party he took you to. “I like that one,” and he wishes he could say more, but it's like all these feelings are bubbling and they're about to spill all over the floor.

But when you step out in a more stylish purple ensemble, it’s almost like the wind's been knocked out of his lungs. He swears he's never seen that one, until he comes to the conclusion that you must’ve bought it _just_ for this occasion.

And he feels it rising up his throat because it’d be so easy to say: “I love you and I’ve been in love with you for years,” It's about eleven - no - twelve words and he could say them in a second and maybe you’d love him too.

But, the only thing that comes out is, **“It brings out your eyes.”** and you laugh, rolling your eyes because, “Barr, no matter what color my eyes are, this outfit is just...too _purple_ .” He laughs and nods because it _is_ too purple.

So, you change and come out with your green outfit completed, and he realizes that he's biased. He loves everything you wear.

As you’re gathering your things, you tell him where the date is, at his request, and let him know that you’ll drop by later to tell him how it went.

You're halfway out the door before saying, “Love you, Barry.” And he swears his heart clenches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst!!!


	6. Falling In Love (Asleep) (R.H.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roy calls you to give him a ride back to his apartment and the dork ends up confessing how hot he thinks you are.  
> prompt: #7 "i'm drugged up on cough medicine and right now sounds like a gREAT time to tell you how hot you are and pass out in your car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY...i don't know much but i do know that you shouldn't take more medicine than you're supposed to, so pls don't!

So, in retrospect, maybe taking twice the prescribed dose of medicine wasn’t such a good idea after all. You laughed as you drove up to Jason’s apartment, seeing Roy sitting on the curb like a little kid.

“Jay had to go see something with the Batfamily so I figured I’d call you so you could take me home.” He rushed out, hopping into the back seat and laying down in a fetal position.

“Two things,” you say, unbuckling your seatbelt and turning around to see him, “First, you call the Waynes the Batfamily? And second, what happened to you?”

Roy yawns and looks up at you, eyes glossy and hooded, “Yes I call the Waynes the Batfamily. They’re a family of bats. And I took some extra medicine so I could get better faster.”

You bite your lip to keep from laughing as you turn around and buckle up, starting the car. “That sounds exactly like something Jay would say. Buckle up, I can’t let the infamous Arsenal die.”

After a few moments and a bunch of confused mumbling, you hear the click of his seatbelt and start driving through the snowy streets of Gotham.

“Hey!” he says suddenly, grabbing your shoulder, “ I want to tell you something!”

You glance into your mirror, making sure he’s okay and there he is, slumped over the entire middle seat, eyelids drooping…

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“You are the cutest person I’ve ever met in my life. Like, seriously. How do you make sweatpants and bunny slippers look cute? I have no clue! Anyways, I think you’re really hot and not in the ‘Woah it’s 110 degrees in here yikes!’ kind of way but the ‘Wow this girl is the best I’m going to get and I’m blowing it.’ kind of way.”

And it’s a bad time to be driving because your brain just douses itself in gasoline and lights itself aflame.

It takes you a minute to understand all of what he just said, and then a few more minutes before you can decide on how to respond.

“I think you’re hot too. In the ‘I want him as my boyfriend’ kind of way and not the ‘It’s 110 degrees, I’m melting!’ kind of way.” You say smiling triumphantly, feeling like a million bucks. 

I mean, why shouldn’t you? The best guy on the planet practically confessed his love for you and you handled it like a boss.

But, five minutes of awkward silence and you’re feeling a little antsy. As if you texted your crush that you like them and you’re watching the three little dots jump as they type a response.

So, when you stop a red light, you turn around the best you can, and there Roy is. Passed out and drooling onto the leather seats.


End file.
